The Secret of the rag doll
by schwmartz
Summary: Back in the day of old, there was a group of kids like the Hardy boys who would solve mysteries. They were 3 boys who would solve great mysteries and have Alfred Hitchcock document them, now with his passing and of age the 3 boys have children of their own who do just the same. here is there introduction


The Secret of the Rag Doll

By Martha Schwartz

Skinny was in the living room reading the financials when his daughter Ashley came running in. She quickly hugged her father in a warm embrace. He looked up from his paper only slightly to see why she was so happy, but he turned almost instantly back to reading all the updates in the paper.

"Wellllll-"She started, "Aren't you going to congratulate me?"

Ashley was a natural red headed child with a slightly chubby face as her green eyes gleamed with excitement on her news. Her face tried not to show her angst to tell her father. She seemed to be casual and modest at the same time.

Skinny only hummed trying not to pay attention.

"All this time and all this work," The girl shouted "and you're not going to say anything?!"

Skinny only smiled and then looked up from the paper at his daughter. Her eyes continued to brighten as he watched her.

"Don't think I am not proud of you for one moment!" He told his daughter, "But why the congratulations?"

Ashley was 19 and going to college in her hometown of Claston State. It was a college that refined in those who wanted to be accomplished writers or those involving in movies or other venues of the media. Ashley had been going to the college for over a year now. She was the daughter of both E. Skinner Norris and Cindi Norris. Both were somewhat famous in the small town of Claston. It was a small yet quaint city near Sacramento. Skinny, as most people referred him to, was a huge book publisher and investment guru of the city owning a mansion along with his wife Cindi who was a lawyer within the state as well.

"I got a run in on an internship!" she yelped "I'm going to work for the studio Kinderwoods near LA as a writer for a new and exciting kids show!

"Kid's show?" Skinny asked

"Hey!" she replied "Gotta start somewhere!"

"What show are you going to do?" he asked

"That hasn't been decided yet!" she stated "you see, a lot of the students have to come up with a story synopsis and the best one will be allotted proposal for the studio network. Those who don't make it will just get back up positons for already proposed shows. It's sort of like a contest!"

"So there's a lot of work involved?" he asked

"Well, no one said it was going to be easy! But I want the job!" She stated empathically

Skinny smiled.

"Now, what show should I decide?" The girl asked herself thinking out loud.

Skinny only went back to his paper leaving his daughter to come up with her own ideas. He was always considerate of her plans and she usually came up with some great ideas. He then squinted at it and abruptly got mad.

"That damn Jones!" He stated.

She turned to her father almost jumping out of her skin.

"You said something?" she asked relieved.

Skinny only looked up from the paper and stared at his daughter frowning.

"Oh, it's just this stupid jerk I knew in school before I moved here to Claston. The famous detective Jupiter Jones solves another important case..," he read "Bah! Back in Rocky Beach where I used to live with my family while my sister Dorothy went to finishing school in Los Angeles, before I moved to Claston. Matter of fact, thanks to that Jones, I HAD to move to Claston because they got me into trouble way too many times. That was when my father had enough and decided to move far away from Rocky Beach and move here. Jupiter, whom I totally had no respect for was the lead investigator in a stupid kids firm they had put together and always seemed to solve their cases around the city. He was mainly my rival whom always impressed others, but not me! I could see right through their cases although I have to admit he was extremely brilliant and came up with all the answers. Most of the hardest mysteries I ever seen come across back in Rocky Beach!

'His two friends always seemed to be by his side, no matter the costs. Pete was the most annoying because he always contributed to their team athletically while Bob was always there underfoot, taking notes and trying to research everything they had. For a while he wore a brace so he could not do too much but he did attempt a lot when he had to.'

'I had no clue what they were doing now but it seems that Jupiter became a detective over in Rocky Beach, and it seems like he is the main detective – and look! There's Pete! Looks like he is the sheriff in that pathetic place. Looks like none of them left because look who wrote the article!"

She looked over her father's shoulder looking at the paper and read on about the local detective in a small city near Hollywood. The place was called Rocky Beach and she remembered her father telling her about the city as a small child and how he would always try to wreck any ideas or involvements with Jupiter and his friends. She read on about how the detective solved a very tremendous murder case in the town that was very involving. It read on how Jupiter had settled the case with clues no one would thought of.

"Sheesh!" He told her, "Bob Andrews must be a reporter in that place. Figures! Although the article seems kind of lame!"

"Just because it talks about Jupiter?" Ashley asked her father,

"He's not as great as the article claims!" Skinny retorted, "A detective?! Bah! Solving what? Who stole some child's sucker?

Her eyes widened.

"Wow! She said impressed. "You sure know a great detective! Looks like he's a homicide detective! That's pretty huge!"

Skinny flustered.

"KNEW is a strong word!" he told her. "He got me into a lot of trouble while I lived in Rocky Beach!'

"Or was it the other way around?" Cindi, his wife walked into the room smiling. Cindi was a lovely woman with a petite frame and short brown hair. She held her persona very well.

Ashley smiled at her mother and interrupted their conversation by telling her mother the great news

Cindi smiled.

"What have you impaired to do for your story?" she asked. "Have you given it any thought?"

Ashley looked at her mom staring blankly. No clue.

Skinny smiled.

"You know, here's a thought!" He looked at the paper. "You should go to Rocky Beach and talk to the great detective himself! Maybe you can talk him about using his stupid cases. Maybe you can get ideas."

"What 'stupid' cases?" She asked

"Well, you know Jupiter was a detective, or so he thought, when were children." Skinny started, "Back in the day he would solve important cases with two other louses in Rocky Beach. Pete Crenshaw and Bob Andrews."

"Anyway," he told her looking up "Jupiter and the other two would call themselves 'The Three Investigators. Although I was not so impressed, they did manage to get things solved around town. Maybe you can get ideas! Not like they were any good, but I know there were several mysteries they solved, like a talking skull, a haunted island that turned into a gold claim, some kind of Skeleton Island. Also a headless horse, which totally irritated me, they got me into a ton of trouble! '

"Parrots," He shuddered, "Invisible dogs, phantom lakes and God knows what else!"

"Thank you Daddy!" She exclaimed hugging her father that's a great idea! I have to do the internship around there so I can travel during our spring break and find out!"

Skinny frowned but then smiled as she ran upstairs to her room.

"Do you think she will figure something out?" Cindi asked her husband.

Skinny continued to frown but looked at his wife.

"Yeah, how much I can't stand The Three Investigators!"

Rocky Beach lay on the outskirts of Santa Monica, near the Los Angeles area in South California. It was a very long drive from Claston, which lay near the harbor shores of San Francisco and Sacramento. Ashley convinced one of the students to go with her since he was studying to be a director. His name was Jack Reedes. Jack attended the same school as she. He had a heavy attraction for the girl as he had meet her in the college they attended but he remained more of a stronger friend than anything. She convinced him of the great opportunity of being a director or film credit if he followed her to Rocky Beach. Jack took the opportunity to follow and help Ashley as much as he could even though she was not interested in a relationship. She was more focused on her studies and the internship she was about to pursue. She really wanted to have this credit on her resume regardless of the outcome and would stop at nothing to get it. She was greatly concerned on nailing it but her mind was spinning while they made the drive to Rocky Beach.

Jack had an old 1997 Chevy Malibu that ran in decent shape as it curved the great mountains and beaches, steering into the humble city. Santa Monica loomed in the distance as they passed the nice colored "Welcome to Rocky Beach" sign. He steered carefully as he eyed Ashley. Her thoughts seemed very vivid as she continually thought how she would try to convince the trio to use their stories for her TV idea.

She made a humble research before her venture to Rocky Beach. Her father's information wasn't too strong because getting good ideas from a strong rival was nearly impossible. She thought the idea was great because she thought the younger generation lacked good heroes, real hometown heroes, in real life situations. She researched the internet about Jupiter Jones and his friends, the three investigators. She didn't find too much about when they were younger but she found local stories about how he and his two friends would help solve several serious cases from within the city and abroad. Some were so great, they even had a great director help introduce and promote their cases in the beginning. They seemed greatly intriguing.

She found several of their cases online, including the ones that her dad had mentioned. Some involving her father and she could see why he did not care for the three investigators. One case they had found a rare sword that helped obtain a family their ranch away from her Grandfather and her father got into serious trouble as he mentioned for getting involved. Skinny got involved way too many times she nearly chuckled at his jealousy over the three. Another case involved them locating a valuable painting through parrots that held a message when put together. She found each story great and she could see how some children would relate and envy.

Through her research, she found out that Jupiter was indeed a homicide detective currently in Rocky Beach for the local police. She discovered that when he got older, both Jupiter and his friend Pete Crenshaw joined the police academy. While Pete trained to become an officer Jupiter went along side mostly for paperwork and passion for solving cases. He had a sharp mind and quick with that the police force needed and they were grateful to have. Pete was just as great as a police officer, turning his attention and skills on helping the city and he son took over in the years as the sheriff once Inspector Cotta, the older sheriff had stepped down. Not too much was mentioned about Bob's career and why he chose his profession but it seemed he had become a reporter for the smaller newspaper in Rocky Beach, unlike his father in Los Angeles.

Ashley had called the paper ahead of time, overlooking the article that her father was reading and wanted to follow up and see if Mr. Andrews indeed had worked there. When she found out, he had agreed to an interview with her. At least she had a great lead but they both decided once they get into the city they would try to talk to the detective since he was indeed their leader.

Rocky Beach seemed comforting as Jack tried to break the ice of their travels.

"What do you hope to get out of all this?" He asked her "Do you think they will go with it?"

Ashely was too busy still thinking as her eyes followed the road. She eyed an old building on a corner street. You could not miss it as the property was lined with a colorful wooden fence that was half way crumbling and disproportionate as it looked like it had before. It seemed to have had once held a great painting of the old San Francisco fire but the fence was crumbling and broken. The property did not seem as great as much of it was crumbled and desolate. Along the fence it held a sign reading "Jones Salvage yard". It obviously was closed and not as great as it once was. She looked at it remembering her father telling her briefly of it and how it was the place where the three investigators held their headquarters. He considered it a "junkyard" for the most part but she looked at it and noticed that time did indeed take its toll on the place.

"What?" Her mind seemed to look around as they continued to drive on but Jack only smiled.

"Looks like we have reached our destination!" He told her as they pulled alongside of the huge police station. The place was great and very busy as police cars shot among the jostling building.

The building stood out alone on the corner street that almost introduced the city. It was a huge four story building that was made of steel and glass. It was a regal structure that overpowered the lonely street. As they exited the huge Malibu, once Jack parked it, they approached the huge glass doors that read, "Rocky Beach police dept. Established 1964. The place looked great as patrons were going in and out of the building. They both entered slowly and watched many patrols and bystanders walking and hustling among the desks.

"Thanks for taking me Jack!" she told him as they approached the main desk in the lobby.

"Are you sure Mr. Jones will even be here?" he asked.

"Well, if not I'm sure we will find him!" she said stoutly as they continued to the desk. They stood at a huge check in desk walking past small rows of desks with busy police officers working away at cases. Jack was amazed how they continued their work as other patrons walked by. He also noticed that it was more formal than most police stations he ever ventured into as he watched the people moving about their business.

They both stood at the small desk until a clerk arrived and smiled at them.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"We're looking for detective Jupiter Jones!" Ashley said boldly "Do you-

"I know Jupiter!" came a voice behind them. They both quickly turned around to see a huge sturdy muscular man who stood about 6'2". He was in an officer's uniform and a tight jawline that held his composure along with his sandy reddish brown hair. He stood greatly among the others and smiled that seemed to melt the tension.

Jack stood at ease.

"I'm Pete Crenshaw, I'm the sheriff of this town!" he told them.

"The Pete Crenshaw?" Ashely asked the uniformed officer who continued to smile. She then quickly reached into her bag pulling out a small notebook.

"You were the second detective right?"

He looked at her blankly.

"Um, from the three investigators, back in the day!"

Pete looked at Ashley suspiciously.

"Um, I was." He told her, "Who are you?"

She quickly reached for his hand smiling, "I'm Ashley Norris. You may know my father Skinny Norris."

"Skinny?" he asked.

"Yes sir," she said smiling. "I'm so happy to meet you officer Crenshaw. I can actually speak with you too if that's okay."

Mr. Crenshaw stared at the youth frowning.

"What for? And why do you want to meet Jupe-"

"Who requested my services?"

They all stared as Jupiter came out of a side office, next to the chief of police. They all watched as a middle aged heavy set man came from the office walking to the desk. He had dark hair with temples and looked very refined wearing an oversized jacket to hide his sturdy frame and a loose tie draping around his neck. He watched them as Ashley smiled at him.

"You must be Mr. Jupiter Jones!" She said excitedly

"Detective Jones." He corrected her.

"Sir," she told him "My name is Ashley Norris and I am actually here for research for-

"Ashley Norris, 19 years of age, daughter of Skinny Norris. You're here to interview me on what I, or well shall I say my fellow colleagues, used to do when we were children and duly noted as the three investigators."

Ashley's eyes went wide.

"How did you-"

"You're carrying a steno notebook that most secretaries, but judging by its perseverance, most intern college students use to carry for minor notes and ideas. Mostly due to research, but very typical for those studying to be either an author of novels or motion picture screenwriters. Telling by your demeanor, you're obviously a college student from Claston state, hence your sweater-"

She looked at the logo on her sweater.

"Which is a college near Sacramento, CA for those wishing to be to be authors or play writers for the local union of actor's guild? And you very much look typical to Mr. Norris as I remember him quite frequently from our childhood; hence you must be Miss Ashley Norris.

He pulled at his lower lip.

"Are you an only child?"

She continued to stare.

Step into my office, Ms. Norris. I can try to help."

He opened the wooden fence that separated the desks from the offices of the police department. Pete looked at Jupiter with a glazed look but he only smiled as the two walked in silently.

"Skinny called me and told me that they were coming."

They now sat in a quiet office as Jupiter sat behind a huge oak desk. Light filtered through several windows behind him as they both watched. Jupiter sat across from them staring at Ashley and she proposed to him on how she wanted to talk to the studio executives on trying to use their stories into the Television program. She continued on how she had thought it was a great idea to use their stories to pique the interest of children into classic mystery and action stories as they had so long ago. It was a dying art for most children and she thought it would be different, unique, and may get to the public interests.

Jupiter leaned from his chair staring at them very quietly watching their faces intently listening to her story. He soon frowns and shook his head.

"Although I am quite flattered you would like to do something like this, I feel that what we did was to help the public rectifying their lost or stolen items. What we did in the day was to seek the interest for our clients and not for monetary or retribution. Why glorify something for that? I have to be frank Ms. Norris, I prefer our stories to be kept private and indeed out of the spotlight and would probably find it insulting if you shared them."

Ashley frowned.

"But," he continued "I am only one third of the three investigators so I can't conclude any ideas for you. You'd have to talk to my old colleagues and see if they feel the same way but as for me, I just don't care for the idea. Now good day Ms. Norris."

Both Ashley and Jack were outside the detective's door as Ashley stared at Jack.

"I can see why my dad hates him!"

"How did your interview go?" Pete looked at them.

Ashley looked up at him smiling.

"Promising," she told him, "Can I talk with you for a bit Mr. Crenshaw?"

"Call me Pete!" he told her.

She approached him on the subject as she tried to impress Jupiter with as they stood by Pete's desk. Pete only pondered the idea and smiled.

"Very flattering," he told her "I don't see how it would hurt. What did Jupe think?"

"He didn't-"Jack started

"He considered the idea," she continued, "He just wants to include the idea with you and Mr. Andrews. We have an appointment to talk with Mr. Andrews!"

"Bob?" Pete asked, "He's a reporter and photographer for the local paper here in Rocky Beach. He'd have all our stories as well. He was our own records and research man in our investigator firm. He's a great person to get the research from. Go talk to him, and if he's cool with it then I will be just as happy. Sure! Now if you will both excuse me, I have to head home."

They both smiled and let the officer leave the station. They both watched him leave in a squad car as they followed back into the huge station wagon and drove to the downtown local newspaper office where Bob was to work. The reporter's office looked a bit more refined as they went into the heart of the city. Rocky Beach's city was rather small but lively among the crowd of people walking within the city. They soon parked the huge car into the garage and walked to a huge building that looked unique. They soon reached the floor that read "The Rocky Beach Gazette". Inside was not as elaborate as it was lined with cubicles behind a sturdy booth. Behind the desk was a beautiful lady wearing a formal mid dress. Her hair was pulled back over her head in a nice lined bow and she wore thick glasses. She looked up at them smiling.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am, we are looking for a reporter by the name of Bo-, er Robert Andrews. Do you know him?"

"Bob?" she asked "Sure. May I ask who is looking for him?"

"My name is Ashley and this is my friend Jack. I am here to interview Mr. Andrews for our local school paper."

Jack smiled at the clerk. She only responded with a slight nod and then left to find the reporter. Within minutes Bob meet them at the desk. He was a tall slender man of average height. He was a sturdy blonde in his middle ages wearing glasses and a heavy sweater. He stared at the kids and then motioned them to his office.

"Pete told me that you were coming. He also told me all about what you want to do. I think it's a great idea!" He told them. "If you two would like to meet me at my house tonight I will try to find all the files for you. How did Jupe respond?"

They both looked at each other and Ashley humbly told Mr. Andrews the truth and how Jupiter was not really up to the idea. Bob frowned. He then looked at both kids and smiled.

"Then we have to do it!"

The address that Bob had given them was in a nice rural setting, outside the Rocky Beach city landscape among a cluster of refined houses and very huge against a night evening. Jack rolled the huge Malibu into the parking lot of the nice home. Robert's small sedan was there so Ashley became excited. They arrived late because they had to check into the local hotel and get their rooms, almost ignoring that instance for their minor stay within the city while researching for the new project. Now settled, they decided to leave the rest of the evening talking with Mr. Andrews.

Jack knocked on the door.

Within minutes, Bob answered the door, he had a huge smile when he noticed them and motioned them inside.

The house was just as nice and clean as it was outside and greatly empty. A lonely coffee table was centered in the middle of the room. Jack scouted the area and noticed a small picture on the table of a woman and child. The woman was a lovely and attractive woman with light brown hair that curbed her face and the smaller child was very nice looking with lighter blonde hair. She had a distained smile on her face.

Bob waved Ashley to his den where he had his desktop computer. It looked rather ancient but in great working order. He slowly started it up as Ashley continued to scan the room. There was not too much to give away on Mr. Andrew's past or future. He only had several pictures on the wall, some of the same woman and child. One even included him.

"I keep all my old records in here!" He told her empathically as he sat at the computer. Jack watched him typing away trying to retrieve the files.

"You married?" He asked as Bob played on the computer.

"No," He said, "Why do you ask?"

"I noticed the pictures of a child and woman, just curious." He said.

"I'm divorced, "He told Jack clacking at the computer not showing emotion. "That's my ex-wife and our daughter Carrie."

Ashley glared at Jack to keep quiet as she noticed Mr. Andrews face. He looked like he did not want to talk about the subject, but he continued as he looked up from the computer.

"I see her on the weekends." He smiled at them both. "It's my pleasure in life."

Ashley smiled as she eyed the computer as Bob quickly typed something up. He then double clicked an icon which brought up several files labeled the three investigators.

"There!" He stated, "All of the three investigator cases. Do you want me to put them on a drive so you can take them and read through them?"

"If it's no trouble." She told him.

He smiled and pulled out a mini drive to plug into the ancient computer. He soon copied as it slowly read into the drive, copying each file. She watched and he taped the desk. His mind seemed to wander a bit but he spoke up.

"I really didn't think Skinny would have children," He laughed. "No offense. He was just not well liked around here."

She smiled and then looked at the computer.

"My dad is not as bad if you get to know him. He inspired me to do a lot and never give up!" She told him

"What about your daughter?" she asked Bob. "I am sure she looks up to you every way possible. How old is she?"

"11, she will be 12 next month." He told her "She is very-

He stopped and looked at the computer as it seemed to finish the file works. He then smiled and pulled the drive from its socket and then handed it to the student. He obviously could not talk too much about his own personal life. Or he did not want to.

"I hope all the information helps you out." He told her. "Good luck and let us know what you get when it happens!"

She smiled at him and thanked him countless times as she took the drive with pleasure.

"We'll be seeing you indeed Mr. Andrews!" She told the reporter.

They started their way toward the door and she stopped abruptly when they noticed a slender woman with long blonde hair and a very slim build. She looked very refined and indigenous. Next to her was a small child with the same beautiful blonde hair almost identical to the woman. She stared at Ashley with blunt disgust and looked past her to Mr. Andrews.

"Who is this.. This woman?" She asked looking at Ashley.

"You must be Carrie!" Ashley told the small child trying to break the ice, but it did not seem to work to impress the woman. The girl smiled and took an immediate liking to Ashley. She wore a head band to hold her locks in place and small oval glasses framing her face. She looked very identical to Bob Andrews as well. She seemed very shy as she hid by the angry woman who obviously was her mother.

"And you're-

"None of your business!" The woman told her, not even paying attention to Jack who stood behind Ashley. The woman then glared at her as she entered the house with their daughter slamming the door, leaving the two cold. You could feel the tension in the air as Jack looked a bit distraught.

"I thought they were divorced!" He told Ashley

"It's Friday!" She told him, "She's probably just dropping their daughter off."

They both watched as they went into the huge care as Jack drove back to the hotel.

"How do we get Mr. Jones to agree to our story?" Ashley asked Jack next day as they sat in a venue inside her hotel room. They were eating breakfast she had ordered from room service. It was hard for her to live a domestic life as she managed from her old wealthy life style, but she managed, just as long as she did not have to cook. Her and Jack had adjoining rooms and he kept his distance between her and him. Jack was very respectful to Ashley. He looked on at her as he tried to be helpful but it was obvious Ashley wanted to figure this out herself.

"And what about his wife?" She asked, "Wasn't she rather rude?"

"Whose wife?" he asked, looking at her. Ashley rambled a lot when she was deep in thought.

"Mr. Andrews!" she stated, "Wasn't she rather rude?"

"Well-

"What was she insinuating?" Ashley asked.

"She probably was upset that he had company and we were there." He told her. "She seemed very protective of that girl."

"That girl," she pondered. "Poor thing. She seemed very sweet to have an ogre of a mother!"

"I wonder if Detective Jones has any kids-

"That's it!" Ashley yelled as she jumped out of her seat. She soon reached for Jack's forehead and kissed it somberly.

He smiled instantly.

"What's it?" he asked.

"Maybe if I can convince Mr. Jones to use his children to do the series he would go for it?" She asked. "I mean, what if we prompt him to the fact that we could use his kids to do the series?"

"What if they are older than the respectful ages?" Jack asked.

"Oh, it could be a problem but we will cross that bridge when I get to it!" she told him as she finished her coffee and jumped into her room grabbing her coat.

"Let's find out!"

Ashley got to Jupiter's home address from Mr. Andrews and had Jack drive her to his house that morning. Maybe they could catch Mr. Jones before he went to work. They drove to a central section within the city, a few blocks from where Mr. Andrews had lived. It was a nice suburban area with houses that looked quite similar to each one. Jack scouted the houses and found it almost instantly as it lay on the corner of one of the streets.

Jack pulled the huge Malibu on the street near the house. The place was literally in the same suburban area, not too far from Bob's house. There was only one car in the parking lot and they both could not figure if it was Mr. Jones car or not. They pulled onto the side street as Ashley watched for several minutes.

"What should we do?" he asked her as she continued to watch.

"I guess we can go and talk with him." She told Jack.

"Maybe he never married." He told her, "He didn't seem too pleasant to even fathom an idea of being married."

She chuckled but then they noticed a school bus pulling up the road near the house, within a block to where their car was parked. They both watched as Ashley grabbed his shoulder.

"A school bus!" she told him, "Maybe he does have children!"

They both continued to watch as they noticed a boy running out with thick wavy black hair that was plastered to his head, wearing a slouchy shirt. He looked to be around the age of thirteen and was rather sturdy. He paced to catch up with the bus as it drove slowly along the road, stopping instantly for the youth. The boy looked a bit annoyed and mumbled several words to the driver as he got onto the bus.

They then noticed that coming from the Jones house was a nice looking woman with short dark hair, almost as wavy following him to the bus. Alongside the woman was a younger girl who looked around ten. She was stouter and not as agile as the youth that got after the bus driver. The woman with wavy hair handed the boy a bag as he reluctantly got onto the bus as it drove out of sight.

Ashley got out of the car quickly surprising Jack with her boldness as she started to head to the woman as a second bus came into view. The stout girl watched as Ashley approached. She tugged at her mom's shirt as she watched Ashley approaching the two. Ashely smiled and introduced herself very quickly.

"You must be Mrs. Jones!" she told the woman holding out her hand. "My name is Ashley Norris and I spoke to your husband about something I wanted to get your idea on."

"My mom is not interested!" The quirky girl told Ashley as Jack came strolling up to the other women.

"I know Mr. Jones through my father," Ashley continued onto the woman "Do you mind if I can talk to you about it?"

"Sure," She told them warmly, "But first I have to send Amber to her bus first!"

"I don't need to go to school!" the girl told her mother

"Have to!" her mother followed up to the stocky girl. Before she could say anymore the girl got onto the bus frowning. As the bus drove away, the woman smiled at the two and offered them to come into the house.

"Is Detective Jones here?" Ashley asked nervously as she watched the car.

"No," she told them. "He goes to work very early. But he will be home later in the evening, if you want to stay and wait."

Ashley only nodded as they walked into the house.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" The woman asked as they sat at the kitchen table. They watched the woman who was extremely beautiful and very noticeable. She walked to the refrigerator to get them some water.

"Thanks!" Ashley obliged.

"You're Qute!" Jack quickly exclaimed and smiled as he watched her reaching into the refrigerator.

Ashley glared at him thinking he was very rude as the lady looked back him and smiled.

"You recognized me?" she asked him happily.

Ashley looked confused as she watched Jack who continued.

"She's Qute!" He told her, "She's an actress from years back! She was always in action movies sometimes alongside her brother. He's a twin right?"

Jack was always impressive with knowledge when it came to movies from earlier times. He loved movies and everything involved. It was why he studied it. He was very happy to be with an actress.

She laughed and handed him a bottle of water.

"Yeah, but that was very long ago," she stated, "I don't work as much anymore unless it's raising two spoiled children."

"So that was your son?" Ashley asked.

Qute looked a bit confused but smiled.

"Yeah," she responded "He always sleeps in so he has to rush to school before he's late."

"So how did someone like you end up with a detective like him?" Jack asked looking at her.

She only smiled.

"I've been with the detective for 15 years now!" she told them. "After I decided to retire from acting I decided to settle down with Jupiter. He seemed very impressive to me, never giving up. I guess I was his greatest mystery."

She laughed.

Jack smiled as Ashley stared at Qute addicted to her story.

"What is it you wanted to ask me?"

Ashley told Qute her whole story on how she wanted to propose the three investigators idea onto the studio. She told her that it was indeed a work in progress and she was excited to use the series to the network. Qute became quite interested as she continued her story until she told her Jupiter's response. She was an actress at one point and the ideas of her wanting to do a show based around what her husband used to do was a great idea. Qute frowned.

"Mr. Jones doesn't really care for the idea. He says it's not practical and very embarrassing to do." Ashley told her, "The others are okay with it but I'd like to have Mr. Jones perspective on it as well. I really don't know if I should pursue the idea."

Qute thought the idea for a while and looked at both Ashley and Jack.

"I think it's rather flattering!" She adorned.

"I have an idea and wanted to propose an idea and I think he may go for it! That is if you feel the same way," she continued.

Qute looked at Ashley smiling.

"I meet Mr. Andrews's daughter Carrie the other night and then when I saw you had a son around the same ages I thought it would be a great idea."

"What is it?" Qute followed.

"What if I could rework the story to where we use your kids into the story and make them the new three investigators?"

Qute thought for a moment and then smiled.

"Have you talked to Kelly about this?" She asked them.

They both looked at each other confused.

"Kelly Crenshaw!" Qute explained. "I'm sure that their daughter would really love the idea. She always prefers dramatics."

"So, Mr. Crenshaw has a daughter too?" Ashley asked unaware

"Well they have two daughters. Annabelle and Leigh Anne." Qute told them. "You haven't met them yet?"

"Well the idea came rather sudden." Ashley explained.

"Don't worry!" Qute followed up, "I can try to help as much as possible. Of course I would have to talk to Homer first on the subject."

"Homer?" they both asked

"That's my son, he-"

Just then the door opened and the sturdy kid waked into the door silently with a frown on his face. He then glazed at Ashley and his frown turned. He was holding a paper in his hand. His mother looked at the clock at the microwave then she glared at him.

"Why are you here at this ungodly hour?" she asked him.

"Suspension!" he told her looking at the two strangers who were sitting at the kitchen table. "Who are they?"

"Don't change the subject," she concurred. "Why did you get suspension again?"

"3 late equal's suspension, of course!" the boy stated. "Of course it didn't help when I gave Mr. Drew lip. They should just push class later to 10am then we would all be on time!"

He then turned his attention back to the couple again, especially to Ashley. He then had a big smile on his face. Ashley got a better look at the child as he stood staring at her with his teeth shining in brilliance. He was an interesting child who looked rather careless and very informal. He seemed that he didn't want to be bothered by attention but he seemed rather smart by his composure and arrogance.

"I don't believe we ever meet!" The boy said boldly eyeing her as Jack glared.

Ashley smiled at the youth.

"Ashley is a screen writer for Television." She told her son, "She's very curious in starting up something about your father."

"Dad?!" The boy asked amazed. "What has he done that's-

His mother quickly shut him up.

"You remember him telling you stories of when he was-

"Yeah, yeah!" the boy rolled on as if he wasn't interested. "The three investigators! We investigate anything. That was a long time ago!"

"Well, she was going to propose to the networks on trying to write it up and if it goes well, maybe they can include you."

"Me?" Homer started as he looked at Ashley smiling more. "What would I do?"

"You're going to play your father in the series." Ashley finished.

Homer smiled and thought over the idea more so of being an actor. He always wanted to pursue it as he always heard his mother talking about her days in motion pictures but as he brought up the subject he was shut down by his overbearing father. He then looked at Ashley as the big smile remained on his face.

"Homer always wanted to be on camera!" Qute started as if she read her son's mind, "He loves to act. I guess it runs in the family. His father was actually an actor also."

"Baby Fatso!" Jack exclaimed.

Homer began to laugh as Qute cut the tension with a glare.

"I remember him now!" Jack yelped as he stared at Ashley with a smile.

"He was on the Wees Rouges television show way back in the day! I watched all the reruns as a kid. He was brilliant!" Jack continued. "I didn't know that he became a detective!"

"Well Jupiter just wants to forget his past." Qute explained "It's probably why he has no interest and if this light comes out I'm sure he'll doubt Homer's intentions."

"Who cares?" Homer retorted. "I love the idea! When do we start?"

Qute glared at her son again. This time she did not look as happy.

"We start by going to our room!" She told him "You're grounded for that suspension! Maybe you can get to bed earlier now so you won't be as late!"

He frowned but did not argue and walked slowly to his room while looking at Ashley with a smile. He obviously had a huge crush on her.

"Do you think Mr. Jones will consider the idea at least?" Ashley asked Qute "I really like his permission!"

"I can try." Qute explained. "It would be great for Homer to involve himself, maybe to stay out of trouble. Only time can tell."

Both kids left the Jones household as they ventured back to the police station in hopes to talk with Mr. Crenshaw over the fact to meet with his family on the subject, but he was gone home to his family already. With that decided Ashley went back to the hotel room to come up with a proposal thesis for the plot. She figured it would help break the ice with the families.

She soon began work on a great outline using the one story that caught her attention he most. It was called the case of terror castle. She was amazed on how she read them meeting a famous director and how he even gave them a hard time on the subject. She could not help but to think of how hard it was to talk to Detective Jones. She then went about the outline, changing the names of the characters considering the two girls as well as Homer as Jupiter.

She looked over her work making sure all small parts were highlighted and having both girls working well with Homer's character. Having meet Jupiter, she didn't seem too impressed that she could make Homer a great character of Jupiter. He was slightly different but his ego seemed very similar. As she read through the Terror castle notes from Bob's notes, unless it was written through his opinions, the two were nothing, yet somewhat alike. She smiled as she finished and looked at it sighing.

"God, I hope this works!"

Later that evening, they both made their venture to meet up with Mr. Crenshaw's family. He was indeed at home with his wife and their two children. He let them come into the house to meet Kelly, Annabelle, and Leigh Anne. They were extremely nice and cordial. Sitting at the dining table as Kelly cleaned up, Ashley proposed her idea to both parents smiling at Annabelle. She was very tall and slim with a short crop of reddish brown hair and a physique frame matching the description to a tee of her character. She was tall and agile as she played with her kid sister. She looked very much like Pete, more so than Leigh Anne, who looked like she was about 9 years of age.

Ashley looked at Mr. Crenshaw as he read over the script. She was proud yet nervous to have the officer read over her work. He smiled and indeed was pleased with her rewrites.

"So you want to use Annabelle as myself?" he asked. "I take it that's who Petra is?"

She smiled.

Pete continued to read. A lot of it was changed, making it more so for a newer audience. There were a lot more action scenes as well.

"You seemed to have improved Jupiter a bit," he laughed.

She looked at him, hemming and hawing as she noted Homer was not as stocky as his father. Pete laughed. He knew Jupiter's family well.

"Too bad Homer is just as arrogant!" Annabelle chimed in.

Ashley quickly looked at the teen and blushed as she noticed the girl was overhearing their conversation. She quickly understood that the young girl did not care for Homer.

"You two are friends?" Jack asked her as she looked at the boy frowning.

"Friends?" She asked. "I'd rather friend a toad on a summer desert!"

Jack looked at Pete who only smiled.

"Well, I see no problem with it. That is if you can convince the networks and matter-of- factly use my daughter as my character."

"Well, if this goes through I will suggest her for the role. She's very perfect for the idea!"

Pete smiled humbly.

"She'll have to audition too. It has to be fair." Ashley continued. "That is IF I can convince the network."

She sighed.

The network Kindercare studio was on the outskirts of Hollywood, near Los Angeles. Ashley had been to the city once or twice but only as a tourist. She never thought she would be a story nor screen writer, or at least try. She definitely lowered her expectations not knowing what to expect.

The network loomed in the background of a major Hollywood studio. She clutched onto the script in her hand as they approached the building. Jack had accompanied her so far on the way that he was not about to stop his support. He followed her casually as they both walked nervously into the waiting room.

The room was filled with many students with the same intentions. Many were noted from other schools near or around the Hollywood area on the same interest. To get their shows published. Many had partners, many alone as Ashley curiously watched them all. It seemed hours as students entered their meetings into a small room, one by one. Some interns had smiles on their faces as they waited, some did not. As many followed into the room it seemed that she could not read if most get their scripts denied or accepted. She sat pondering the worse but she really had a passion for script writing and even if her proposal got denied, just getting a position into the studio would make her happy.

Inside the office, the executives were looking over scripts. They noticeably did not care about most that were presented before them. The head executive watched the others in dismay.

"Who's our next hopeful?" He asked.

The board looked at each other petrified on whether to tell him or not. One looked at the paper that had the intern's names:

"Norris!" she shot out.

"Ashley Norris?" He stated. "Where have I heard that name before?"

The board looked at each other confused.

"That's it!" He exclaimed. "Skinny Norris! She's the daughter of our backer huh?"

They looked at each other, not muttering a word.

"I will be fair!" he told them, "No favorites, even though he is a big leading investor in our company. WE have to give her an excellent treatment though. After all, her father helps the studio."

The board looked at the chief and quickly got up knowing their cue. They didn't want to keep the prestigious girl waiting anymore.

She nervously walked into the room looking at the others with wide eyes. They motioned her to take a seat in front of the panel as she cautiously did so. She continued to watch the executives and handed the script to one of the board members. They passed it to the head executive as he read through it casually, not stopping for anything. The other members were quite surprised as he read it carefully and was very entertained by what he was reading. He soon looked up and smiled at her.

"So, what have you got here so you can elaborate to the others?" he asked as he continued reading.

She smiled and explained her scenario briefly as he continued reading. He smiled on some parts and even laughed at others. She got very worried by his amusement, but she continued on as she held her seat.

He looked up and continued to smile at the young lady.

"Well?" She asked.

Ashley stormed out of the small office and quickly hugged Jack. He looked a bit surprised.

"They loved it!" she told him in excitement. "They're going to give it a trial run on an audience and everything! Plus he loved the idea of auditioning the kids! He remembers Qute and she even talked with him about it!"

"Really?" Jack asked

"I'm excited!" She exclaimed, "We're on our way!"

"NO!" Jupiter said sturdily

They were all in the Jones household that evening and very lucky to have the whole family together. Jupiter was somewhat abrupt with every action they took.

"I thought we had an agreement!" He told them, "And now you want to get my son involved?"

"But Mr. Jones-

"I told you I thought the idea was absurd anyways!" he told them.

"And you also told us that if the other two were okay with it-"Jack started

"And they were-"Ashley butted in.

"-That we could go with it!" Jack finished. "The network loved the idea and they even remember you as Baby-"

"DON'T say it!" Jupiter stopped him.

"It would bring great publicity, maybe even to Rocky Beach. There were even imagining a 'Wee Rouges' reunion. With your permission or course."

"My permission?" Jupiter started, "I never even get a word in edgewise here!"

"But isn't the thought of having your son playing an important role, such as yourself great enough?" Ashley asked.

"I thought I told you I'd rather leave this in the vault! It was my past and doesn't need to be recognized!"

"But don't you want people to see how you became the great detective you become today?" Ashley started. "You are a great person that solves many crimes if not in this city but in the state! Not only that but you can live it through your son and he can get to know the person you really was!"

Jupiter stooped for a moment and eyed his son who sat on the couch frowning. He did not look amused nor did he like the direction the conversation was going. He only huffed.

"You'll never get him to agree with anything!" The boy stated, "He's stubborn and set in his ways! Who cares anyways?!"

Homer's face was filled with disgust as he sat on the couch frowning. He truly did not respect his father.

Ashley frowned. She didn't want to get stuck in the middle although thoughts rolled around in her head of what her own father would do in this situation. She better not think so stupidly.

Jupiter only stood there thinking, greatly pulling on his lower lip. He then looked at Ashley.

"Okay, "he told her. "But there's no promise on how your show will go. I'm not a consultant and want absolutely no part in this."

"What about Homer?" Ashley asked.

"Good luck!" was all Jupiter could say and he walked into the kitchen.

Ashley smiled at Homer.

"Now to the audition!"

There were tons of hopeful children ready and up for the part of the detectives. When word got out on auditions, many wanted to get involved and become the next star. The producers were okay with the idea of having a boy and two girls play the parts of the three investigators, according to Ashley's script, but they were satisfied with any hopeful that could play the part regardless if it was a boy or a girl. The auditions were over the course of two days and each child was auditioned respectfully.

Homer instantly won the part in his role for Jupiter Jones. It was partly due to the fact of his parents, both Qute who once worked for the studios, and Jupiter who was the famous child star he would rather forget about. The producers once had worked with Jupiter and loved to have him in the studios again, but he just made sure they were good enough to get his son. Homer really seemed impressive despite his parent's help. He excelled on acting and really showed great promise for the role. His audition ran smoothly and he came out very pleased with his role.

While the other kids were auditioning, Ashley decided to give it her best to support Carrie to play her father's part as Roberta. She would stop at nothing to get her into the project, so she decided to go to her mother's house and convince the strong woman over the subject. Only having met her once and seeing how great she didn't take to her, she knew she would have a much harder time with Carrie.

Ms. Andrews, or as she'd rather be called, Elizabeth, was not too pleasant when she greeted Ashley at the door.

"Look, Ms. Andrews-"She started as Elizabeth tried to slam the door in the poor girl's face, "I know we never really meet properly. I just wanted your help with something!"

Elizabeth stopped. She looked at the young girl frowning.

"Please, just let me explain." Ashley started

"Well, I admire your spirit," she told the girl, "but I really don't care what my husband, or ex-husband does on his spare time."

Ashley looked confused but she assured her it had nothing to do with Mr. Andrews, rather than her daughter Carrie. Elizabeth looked somewhat impressed but let her into the apartment they had lived.

Ashley noticed Carrie sitting at a small table writing away in a small book. Carrie looked up and smiled at Ashley but followed her mother's eyes and went back to writing. Carrie looked very much like her father as she sat at the small coffee table writing away in her diary. She wore thick horn rimmed glasses that was complacent on the bride of her nose. She had long straight blonde hair that was framed in a headband. Soon she motioned Ashley to a seat in the dining room, out of Carrie's ear shot. Elizabeth did not want her daughter to get involved till she found out what it was about.

Ashley soon plugged away at her ideas to Ms. Andrews. She explained the whole story on how she wanted to use Carrie for the series inspired on her father's past works. She thought Carrie would make a nice addition to the trio but Elizabeth quickly shut Ashley up over the subject.

"My daughter has potential in a lot of things, but acting is not one of them!" she stated.

"But what about Carrie's interests?" Ashley asked, "Maybe she would become stronger socially if-

"What are you implying?" she asked, "What did my husband tell you?"

Ashley frowned.

"Nothing!" she stated, "Look, I feel that if we at least give Carrie a try she would prove herself and her abilities! It's not like it will be too much for her. Homer is already secluded for the part and I believe Annabelle is her best friend. She's trying for the role of Pete, or well Petra. She will be there for inspiration and much help, so Carrie will not be alone."

Elizabeth looked at her daughter who was still writing in her book.

"At least give the girl a chance!" Ashley pleaded

"Well-"Elizabeth pondered. She looked at her Carrie with great interest. She wondered how her daughter would react in act in situations that may involve her father. She remembered how Bob was in the days of the investigations and she was pleased to help when she could in the day. She overlooked Carrie and then looked at Ashley. She then sighed.

"Okay," She told the young woman. "She can try, but no promises."

Auditions continued on for the other two investigators. The executives had deadlines and tried everyone for the leads. Annabelle and Carrie both went together to try for their roles in the show. Annabelle was strong and a great moral support for her friend Carrie. Carrie was extremely shy needed her there.

"You'll do well Carrie!" Annabelle assured her as they sat outside the huge doors of the executive's office. "And if you don't, who cares! At least you tried."

Carrie smiled. Annabelle was always as strong hearted as she was athletic. The two were great friends for years due to Annabelle's strong mind and soul. She always kept a watchful eye over Carrie throughout the years.

"Of course, if we get the roles we're stuck with the egocentric Homer!" Annabelle continued, "I don't understand what the networks see in that moron! Of course if he could do it, then I imagine anyone can."

Carrie chuckled, trying to hide her nervousness. She was soon the first to be called for the audition.

She walked into the dark-like room as lights poured into the center. The girl wanted to faint as she saw the panel of strangers lying before her. She soon made her way to the center watching the executives as they stared at her every move. She felt more and more uncomfortable every time.

"It's okay Ms. Andrews," the one executive with huge glasses told her, "We just want you to be yourself!"

"Yes," another one referred, "We are just going to ask you a couple of questions. It's as simple as that!"

She shook her head nervously.

The questions went quick one by one as she tried her best to answer each one cordially. She was extremely nervous as each one went as quick as the next. She felt like she was being interrogated so she became lifeless and greatly nervous. She was motioned outside and was told to ask Anabelle to come into the room.

"How did it go?" her friend asked her, but all Carrie could do was frown, nervous by the outcome.

Ashley sat in the executive's office looking at the head director and producer of the series. Her smile soon faded as they gave her their disheartening news.

"I'm sorry Ms. Norris," the director told her, "We tried our best with Ms. Andrews, but she was just too scared. I don't think she will be a great natural or actress for the part."

"You're kidding, right?" she asked.

The producers and executives looked at each other than to the writer.

"Look Ms. Norris," the producer told her, "We appreciate your input and impact on this whole project. You have great makings of a screenwriter, but leave the picks to us! Ms. Andrews just doesn't have-

"Look!" she told them, "What if I can get her to re audition one more time. Just one more chance! I think she has what it takes to become a great actress. She just needs that boost."

The gentlemen looked at each other in great silence for a good while then they finally stared at her, not uttering a word. The director was about to say something when the executive stopped him.

"One more chance, but that's it!" he told Ashley. "If she doesn't pass then we move onto our next prospect. We want to get this rolling!"

"Thank you sir!" she told the executive. "I won't let you down!"

Ashley went to the Andrews house to try to talk to Carrie on the subject. Carrie had no clue that she wasn't picked for the role, but she was not surprised either. She just wanted to give up. When she saw the look on Ashley's face though, it nearly broke her heart.

"Look Carrie," Ashley told her, "The executives loved your, but you have to show more potential! You were honestly made for this role. If it wasn't for you, I never would of thought of it as so. I want you to play this part!"

"But-

"Look, Ms. Norris," Elizabeth interrupted, "My daughter has so much going on right now rather than worrying about a stupid show!"

"Ms. Andrews, Please!" Ashley shot back

"They'll let me audition again?" the young girl spoke up confidently

Ashley only smiled.

"Carrie, please-"her mother interrupted.

"When do we go?" Carrie asked looking defiant.

The next day Ashley and Annabelle waited outside the studio office. Ashley continued to give the small girl pep talks for the part. She knew that Carrie struggled due to a hard family life style and it was hard for the small child to overcome those barriers, but Ashley knew that Carrie would not give up once she gained the confidence. They both were very nervous for Carrie as they both wondered how she would do. Within moment, the door opened and Carrie came out smiling at them both.

"They loved me!" the girl quirked. "I got the job!"

They both smiled at each other but Ashley stopped the celebration.

"Let's just hope the public does!"

The terror castle setting loomed over the horizon of the backlot studio. It was an elaborate set made with great details, for the budget it seemed to have. It was fascinating to the children as Homer watched in awe. Every detail from the artist seemed spectacular and he wondered how he would fair just the same as an actor. He honestly wanted to steal the show. He looked back to watch the director, key grips and lighting assistants set up the studio. Again, it was not too elaborate from a student budget but it seemed spectacular from his standing point.

Annabelle entered the set frowning. She wasn't as impressed but she was excited to do the job even if Homer was there. She knew Homer quite well from their childhood and from her family due to company outings. Homer was always arrogant to her and she never seemed indignant from him. Today was no different.

"So what do we do?" She asked the youth who frowned.

"We wait for the direction from the director!" He insisted, as if he knew everything about acting.

She only looked at him continuing to frown. She watched as Carrie entered the scene looking at the set with greater awe.

"You ready squirt?" Homer asked Carrie who only looked at him and blushed. She had a huge crush on Homer all though out school and would rarely talk to him. She only nodded.

The director looked up from his paper work and watched the three kids smiling.

"You're here!" he exclaimed, "We're excited to get things rolling! You all know your lines?"

Homer smiled. The other two just looked on.

"It's okay if not," The director insisted, "That's why we have cue cards!"

He pointed to an understudy holding their lines on a card. The two girls watched but were determined to get things right.

"Just make sure to act natural and follow my lead!" he pointed out, "Follow the script as close as possible because every detail is important. We want to capture the audience. You all will be great!"

"I know I will!" Homer jumped

Annabelle frowned.

"Quiet on the set!" the director roared.

Later that evening, the kids sat in their trailers happy with what they accomplished. They seemed rather believable and the director gave them the best accommodations. He told them they have much more scenes to do with other actors who had to fill the roles such as the actor director they were working for as well as the part for Ashley's father: Skinny Norris. She not only wanted to put him in there for the fact of her inspiration, but to give the kids more character. It seemed as she read through most of their original stories her father had a predominate role in the series.

Annabelle only read through her lines as Carrie sat with her. Carrie was pleased she didn't have too much to do in it. There soon was a knock at the trailer door. They both shared a trailer due to the small budget the series was working with.

It was Ashley smiling away.

"So how did first day go?" she asked.

"I think it went well," Annabelle concurred. "We didn't seem like we gave them too much trouble.

Ashley continued to smile.

"Well, I would like to introduce you to the actor who is going to play my father's part!" she continued excitedly as she opened the door of the trailer. They both looked outside as they watched the evening set and in walked a very handsome young man a bit older than Homer. He was blonde with a rigorous smile. He bowed at the two ladies as Ashley was excited to introduce him.

"We were proud enough to get Warren Cole!" She told them, "He's going to play Skinny Norris!"

Annabelle watched and blushed heavily as she recognized the actor right away.

"You're Warren from the zombie series!" she said excitedly as he watched her smiling. His broad grin seemed to shine the room.

"One in the same," he concurred. "They killed my character off way too quick and when they asked me to help on this show I was totally up for the part!"

Ashley smiled at him.

"It's important to have you with us!" she told him greatly but he could not turn his attention away from Annabelle.

"Well I hope to help out as much as possible." He told them. "This show has potential and it's a pleasure to help a new series and get off the ground.

Annabelle just stared at him with courage.

Carrie looked at her friend then at Warren, then at Ashley.

"Well, if you don't mind," she told them, "I have to get home to my mom. She'd be rather worried."

Ashley jumped and agreed. She soon called Jack to help. With the series in slow mode she promised the parents she would take care of them. Sort of serving as an acting agent.

Warren smiled.

"See you tomorrow!" he assured them. Annabelle only blushed.

Homer tossed the fake rat to Annabelle laughing as she quickly threw it back to him square in the face. It slapped at him with a quick jerk as he jumped.

"You're going to have to be more creative with me if you think that will work Jones!" she growled.

Warren frowned, not liking the pace of their acting as he waited patiently for their next scene. They were filming the meeting between Skinny and the three investigators at the junkyard. Skinny was to give a dead rat to Jupiter to investigate. Warren quickly discovered how the children worked together. They were clearly armatures at their parts.

"If you both are clearly finished, we can get to the subject at hand! He told them both.

Homer gave the tall youth a look then frowned as he picked up the scene from the script. He was not impressed by Warren and the boy's attitude, but Homer was flawless and very impressive. The director followed along.

"Clearly," he continued "He was one of your best friends!"

Homer did not skip a beat as if the lines were meant for the hard actor. He did not express a smile as his mood changed quickly. Warren only followed along and left the scene in a rage. Annabelle was extremely impressed but went alongside the script to finish the scene, although she would rather follow out with Warren.

It was a mild, yet hot growling day as spring break was coming to an end. They slowly finished the show before school had started and they only had a couple more scenes to complete.

Even with a small budget, the studio was able to get a decent director to play the part of the famous director that their parents had once introduced their cases. Even though the director the three investigators once had passed away the network was able to scoop up a famous director from Europe. A famous director from England named Cole Watson. Cole was a director of horror and spooky genre which was made famous in Europe and was well acclaimed with a lot of children from around the world. He was greatly impressed with the original three investigators works and was more than happy to accomplish such a fate, even if it was for a short scene.

"The three investigators?!" The director seemed impressed watching both Homer and Annabelle as Carrie was not in the scene, making a solemn face.

He was clearly not reading from the script as he watched both children but he stared at them smiling.

"Do you think you have the credentials to solve the mystery of a haunted castle?" he obliged from the scene.

Homer smiled and boldly gave the director a quick nod. Cole seemed very impressed by Homer's stature.

"Well good luck then!" He boasted "The world needs three brilliant kids such as you!"

And the director that was filming yelled cut to finish the scene.

Cole looked at Homer and smiled at the youth.

"You look like a very smart lad yourself!" he told the smiling youth. "You're a very impressive actor! I almost thought you were detectives!"

"I have been known to figure out greater mysteries more than my father could!" the boy boasted.

"How so?" Cole continued.

"My dad's a detective for the Rocky Beach police department and he comes home with a great deal of cases I helped him solve!" the boy quipped, "He always leave his cases on his desk and well there's obvious clues he overlooks. Of course he's too stubborn and never had a keen mind over such issues."

Homer frowned.

"He doesn't really appreciate my help!"

Cole looked at the child smiling.

"Well I am sure this detective show will appreciate all you input lad!"

Homer smiled.

In the final scene, the director stated at Homer and Annabelle.

"All we have to complete is the final scene of terror castle!" He told them both. "It's where the old actor locks you two up into the underground chambers."

"Ugh! Annabelle dreaded the moment.

They followed the director's lead into the sound stage where a lot was set. It was much cooler inside the set but Annabelle was a bit distraught with Homer. She bared a lot of hard scenes with the intolerable youth. They usually never work well together which would constantly frustrate the director.

"Just make sure you don't block my good side!" he mumbled to her as the director went over their scenes with them.

The taller youth only huffed at his comments as she got settled in her binds for the scene. In it, they were to be tied and held by the owner of the house who reveals the secret of terror castle. She settled into the tight nesting as Homer struggled to be held up into his situation. He didn't feel comfortable with it, but he managed. The grips and associates soon helped the two kids into the scene. Almost immediately, if not on purpose, Homer shoved himself significantly into Annabelle making her lose balance.

"You're pushing me!" she growled but before she could finish she tumbled off the perch they were setting up and quickly fell into the pit beneath the stairwell. She was not bound too tightly and quickly got up. Within seconds she charged at Homer grabbing his collar.

"YOU did that on purpose you-

Homer smiled but then dashed off the stage toward the director.

"She's vicious!" he told him as he ran out of the setting.

The director only held his head in his hand sighing.

"TAKE two!" he continued.

It wasn't easy but the kids finished the scene and went back to their trailers. Ashley got a big talking to about the kids and their behavior. She promised for a better outcome in the future and in upcoming shows if it went well, but she could not help but feel bad for all that went on. She had to talk to the kids to try and get along.

They soon aired the show to a small audience. It was held with people within their age group. The children who watched it took to it right away. It wasn't too great but many adorned Homer, oddly enough. The kids found him impressive and liked the idea that he was brilliant. How most would not imagine how impressive a kid their age could be. It really got too many in their age group and the two girls worked well too. Most children found it great that the three investigators could solve small cases that most could not. They wanted more and were excited for the next show!

The network was happy to oblige. The three children were offered more to do and more during the summer so they could get into a fall release. They were all contracted for at least another season, which was at least another ten episodes plus the three they had for that season. All three kids were happy to do so and they had dedicated themselves for the project. They loved and respected Ashley for what she did for them. Homer had a huge crush on her and would stop at nothing to make the series work. The two girls admired her spirit and help. It was odd that a Norris had made it better for them.

Ashley continued to help the kids, but she had to focus on her scripts and make the best even with the team of writers she had to help. With all the things on her plate, she had to face the dilemma of who was going to manage the kids while she was working. She promised the parents she would care for them but her obligations were few and far between.

That's when she had to turn to Jack for support.

"You have to help me!" she told her friend as they were sitting in her room at the hotel still in Rocky Beach. They had settled there for a bit longer as they were still trying to develop the stories and she could be in between both Hollywood and the children.

"Do what?" He asked as she stared at him.

"The studio is offering a manager job for the kids since I can't really take to them anymore." She told him. "I told the families I would personally take care of them until the series got off the ground, but I can't do writing and managing."

"But I'm no manager!" he told her. "I only study cameras and photography!"

She looked at him with wider eyes.

"What's wrong with being their stage manager?" she asked him. "It will help boost your career with the directors and studio hands. You will have so much hand on experience."

"Because it's not in MY internship criteria!" he complained.

"But the children love you!" she deterred.

"Yeah- right!" he compelled.

"But they do!" she offered. "They know you and hang onto your very words. Homer thinks of you like a big brother!"

He looked at her and frowned. He never really thought about it but it would be nice to get into the business and get paid as well. He needed the money because it was running out for him.

"Okay!" he told her, "If the studio's okay with it!"

She only smiled and hugged Jack gratefully.

"They will be!"

All summer long they finished a total of at least ten stories or more. Most random from the notes that Bob had given the writer, but some made from Ashley's imagination. She really was getting into the series as she continued to work on it and a lot of great ideas rambled into her head. With the other writers for the series, most students that had applied just the same, it didn't take long to come up with great creative stories.

Soon the show premiered and it slowly became a hit with the younger generation. Many kids watched it, very curious about the new actors, especially Homer Jones. He really took the show and the producers really focused on his character greatly. Everyone could not wait to see what the show would be about and to see how the kids would solve the mysteries given to them.

"I can't believe how popular the show has become!" Jack told Homer as he drove them both to pick up Annabelle, where she lived. He only smiled from the rearview mirror as he sat in the back seat.

"It's obvious who the fans love!" Homer told him.

Jack smiled trying not to roll his eyes as he pulled into the Crenshaw driveway. Annabelle came running out promptly to the car smiling at Jack and glaring at Homer at the same time. She quickly opened the car door of the huge stable car, next to Homer in the back seat. They didn't say too much as they picked Carrie up from her mother's house. Elizabeth was standing next to her daughter outside the apartment building looking carefully as Jack pulled up slowly. She warned Jack to drive carefully as Carrie got between Homer and Annabelle. Jack answered to Ms. Andrews all will be safe as they drove out of site to the movie studio.

Jack told them that the producer wanted to talk with them about an important subject before they started to film their final episode of the season. They obliged and went on alone into the huge movie studio office. It was ominous as they all went inside. Homer, as always, took the lead as both girls followed him into a corridor past the secretary. Homer smiled at her with a casual grin and they went into the office.

All three sat across the table from the executive of the studios. He smiled at the three.

"You kids have been rather impressive and show great talent. I believe that you all created a wonderful series!" He exclaimed. "But I need you to do more."

They looked at each other, quite nervous by the statement as the executive laughed.

"No, it's not that bad!" He continued. "I need to convince the country that you're the best detectives out there so I set out a state wide tour to promote your production!"

Homer smiled, excited by the idea.

"What a way to build and audience!" Annabelle followed up.

"I'll arrange everything with your parents. You'll be escorted by Jack much of the way!" He told them, "I'm sure he'll keep your best interests at hand!"

"That's awesome!" Homer exclaimed. He loved the idea of being away from his family for a while, especially his father.

"Be on your best behavior!" the executive warned the boy and gave them a schedule of the cities they were to be touring. The kids looked it over excited on where they would go and what they would be doing. Homer took it excitedly and read it over. Anabelle looked over his shoulder frowning.

"I don't know how many days I can stand near this guy!" she told the producer but he only laughed as she continued to frown.

The tour was simple and very easy with each city. They would tour in conventions as well as stage shows to promote and convince the public that the three investigators was the one show to watch. All the kids had to do was stand on stages and answer most of the kid's general questions. It seemed simple enough and none was rather personal. Homer loved the attention that was given to him and he usually took up center stage as Carrie remained quiet. Annabelle had to stomach most of the horrid questions directed to the boy and how great he was. Homer answered each one cordially as he loved the fame.

Jack stood by the stage each time waiting for each interview to get over with and walked them back to the car through excited children admiring them. One city they had to travel quite a distance to get to their hotel room. Each hotel room seemed posh as others were very quaint and questionable, but the kids did their best maintains a strong image.

They managed a great convention in a huge city outside the town of Washington state. It was a very nice place and subtle as many kids were very intrigued by the new kids in town. The city seemed great and luminous as the hotel they were staying in was within city limits of the town, near a nice suburban area with natural settings. Jack pulled his huge dirty Malibu to the hotel's concierge desk to have it parked. The valet looked at the horrible shaped car and nearly turned his nose. He did manage to take the keys from Jack to park the beast.

They slowly entered the hotel looking at its credible setting with a huge sign that read, "Welcome Stagler Dr. Convention!" Underneath the huge sign was a smaller sign which read, "The three investgrators meet and greet"

"They spelled Investigators wrong!" Homer commented.

"You'll live!" Annabelle quipped.

"This is your room, Homer!" Jack told the youth as they all walked to the room 22A and handed Homer a key card. Homer smiled and went into the room as Jack then led the other two to their adjoining room.

"Why does Homer have his own room?" Annabelle questioned irritably.

"Who said it's his own room?" Jack answered. "He's sharing it with me!"

Annabelle smiled as her and Carrie went into the adjoining room then Jack ventured back to room 22A as he noticed Homer on the hotel phone. He was ordering a huge buffet to their room. As he hung put the phone back into the cradle, he looked at Jack sheepish, smiling.

"I'm sure you'll want to share!"

Jack sighed.

It was around three pm when Jack told Homer he had to go to the lobby to set up something for the next day. Jack was not only an acting manager to the kids but he had to set up the events as well. Jack was very happy to do the daunting task because it was indeed one of his majors in college and he would gratefully put it on his resume. He warned the boy to not leave the room. Homer agreed. He was too exhausted to go exploring. Jack left the room quietly and within minutes there was a knock at the hotel room door. Homer was leery but he thought it may be the other two girls so he peered into the peephole of the door. He saw nothing. The knock came again quite loudly.

He soon opened the door as the chain was still attached to the door and he then noticed a small child around the age of eight standing there at the door.

"You're Jupiter Jones?" the girl asked looking at him excitedly.

Homer held a blank stare.

"Um, yes." He continued. "Who may I ask are you?"

He then took the chain off the door and let the girl in as she looked around abruptly.

"Where are the other two investigators?" she asked quickly.

He looked at the girl and then reacted.

"Let me get them for you!" he told her as he went to the adjoining door knocking on it loudly as the girl looked around the room in great awe. Not only were they detectives, but they were rich! Homer soon was greeted by Annabelle and Carrie at the adjoining door. Carrie then noticed the small girl standing by his side.

"Who is this?" Annabelle questioned their leader who only frowned at her then looked at the girl.

"This is um-

"Mabel!" the girl told her. "I came here because I've seen how great you three are!"

"That's just a-

"You guys are brilliant, especially you Jupiter!" She smiled at Homer who only blushed.

"Well, I try!" he seemed lost.

Annabelle shoved him.

"Look little girl! Where's your parents?" she stated, "I don't know where you came from but we are no-

"Nothing to shrug over!" Homer finished. "No mystery too small, we investigate anything!"

Annabelle glared at him as the girl looked at them all smiling back.

"I came here on my own!" the girl started. "I don't live too far from this hotel and came here when I found out that you three will be here! I hope it's no bother, but I lost my favorite doll! She means the world to me and no one wants to help me find her!"

"A doll?" Carrie asked.

"Sound's important!" Homer stated, "Let's go help our friend and find her doll!"

"What?" Annabelle stated, "If we leave, we'll get in trouble!"

"Well we can't just leave this girl alone." Homer told her. "Regardless we need to get her back home and-

"I'm a big girl!" Mabel told him loudly.

Homer only looked at her smiling.

"Of course, of course!" he assured her as Carrie only cut between them both smiling.

"I don't see any problems to help our friend!" she told them. "Jack is busy and we will be back in no time!"

"That's the spirit squirt!" Homer told Carrie as she blushed at Homer's words.

"Are you guys' crazy?" Annabelle asked, "We're no-

The two left following the girl so Annabelle shrugged and followed suit.

The girl's house was not too far from the hotel at all. On the way there, Homer inquired how she knew they would be at the hotel but the little girl assured them it was all over the news and internet. They were rather famous and she wanted to acquire their attention to her case. She thought that they were real detectives and thought they could help her. She was so happy when they came into town. Homer remained quiet not to hurt her feelings that they were just actors as they got to her house.

The house was in a nice and quiet neighborhood. It was a nice quaint two story house that sort of resembled a neat little cottage in a nice quiet area. Not much traffic followed it as they walked the path to her door. In the front of the house Homer noticed a man standing near a black sedan. He was dressed very plainly in a nice tuxedo and a fedora and thick sunglasses that covered his hair and features. The man was talking to a sturdy yet interesting man that stood alongside him near the car. The other man was wearing a lose shirt and nice pleated pants. The other man was very formal with light brown hair and a slim build. They both watched as the children approached the house, the girl smiled at the man with glasses and walked into the house.

"Who is that?" Homer asked the small child.

"That's my Uncle!" she told them. "He is visiting us for a while! He always travels a lot and needed a place to stay."

"Who's the other with him?" he asked but the girl shrugged.

"I don't really know. He wasn't here when I left to meet you all, but I am sure he is just a friend of my Uncle. He rarely visits, but when he does he gets some strange company!"

They soon went into the house and were greeted by the girl's mother. She was a nice woman who smiled as warmly as the girl had. She looked at her daughter.

"Are these the investigators you were talking about?" She asked Maybelline.

The girl smiled.

"The three investigators!" The girl corrected her, "This is Jupiter Jones, and she pointed to Homer, almost forgetting who he was, "Petra and Roberta! The other two smiled as the lady gave them a grin.

"Well welcome!" she told them, "Good luck because I have no idea where that girl would misplace her stuff!"

"I did not lose my doll!" the girl retorted. "My doll was stolen!"

Her mother only huffed but the girl directed them to her room.

Homer inspected the house as they walked to their destination, which was her room on the second floor. It seemed subtle. He then noticed a suitcase near the door that read 'Stalen Jewelers'. It was a rather thick case with a handle that would be easily pushed. It was a very handy case that was used by most dealers of jewelry or distributors. They soon walked into the small room and the girl showed them her bed. Surprisingly the room was not messy for a girl her age it seemed neat and orderly.

"This is where I left her!" the girl told them. "The only ones allowed in here are my mother and me, no one else!"

"Maybe she dropped under the bed?" Carrie insisted.

"Or did you take her outside?" Annabelle continued sarcastically.

The girl only frowned as she looked at the girls.

"I looked everywhere!" She cried. "You don't believe me!"

Homer only looked at the crying girl shooting a look at Annabelle who continued to frown.

"Can you describe her?" he asked.

The girl beamed happily at Homer, "YES!" she continued. "Ralla, as I call her, she's a cloth doll! She is made of fabric that is almost an off color! She has blue yarn hair and a patch dress. Mainly blue and pink. Those are my favorite colors! She is my favorite. HERE-'

She ran over to get a picture out of her dresser near the window. She showed it to Homer smiling. In it you can see the small girl holding a doll that looked rather interesting and impressive. It was very small with an off white color and bright blue hair. Buttons were made for her eyes and the dress was indeed made of patches of all colors really. It was well sewn together and carried two small black shoes on her quilted feet. Something like that was not easy to hide.

"When was the last time you seen her?" Homer asked looking at the picture.

"Just yesterday!" the girl told him. "I laid her on my bed before going to eat and when I got back from supper, she was gone! As if she walked away!"

Homer stared at the picture.

"And the only people living here is your mother and yourself?" he asked.

"Well my Uncle just came to stay with us too!" the girl reminded him. "But he's only here for a short while!"

"Why?" Homer asked.

"Because he travels a lot!" the small child told them. "So he tells us! I barely see him so he must travel around a lot. To do what, I really don't know!"

"What's going on?" came a voice behind them.

They turned to see the tall man with a slender build and brown hair standing behind them. It was indeed the same man who was talking to the man earlier at the sedan. He was extremely white and pale and almost shaky at every word he said. Homer noticed the guy's hands as it was almost as calloused and worn as his skin. He seemed very nervous as if he did not want the company.

"These are my friends Uncle Mike!" she told him as he almost seemed to jump at her comments. "They're here to help me find my doll!"

"That nasty toy?" he asked looking at the kids. Then he straightened up and looked at the girl.

"Well good luck!" he told them, "I'll be surprised if you find that nasty thing!"

"Have you seen it, Mr.-

"Talesman!" the man finished looking at Homer, "And no I haven't! I barely come into her room and have no reasons to."

"You're a traveler?" Homer asked looking at the small thin man stopping Mr. Talesman from leaving. "May I ask what it is that you do, if I may be so bold?"

The man looked at Homer with curious interest then glared.

"What is it of your business?" he asked the youth but then he looked Maybelline and then smiled as if not to distract her. "I'm in the business of selling items door to door! To those who are interested in my wares. It's a small business, but I make due."

"Does it involve jewelry?" Homer asked.

The guy stopped and then stared at Homer very nervous by his words.

"Jewelry?" he asked as if repeating.

"I noticed by your fingers that they are a braised and calloused. Very clean and light, so it's obvious you inspect or deal with jewelry or cutting. Most people in your profession sustain cuts and abrasions like you have or dealing with cutting similar objects, but mainly harder materials like jewelry or materials of harder gems. So are you a sales man or a jewelry cutter? Most do not really do both unless it's of their own business. Sometimes that can be very rare, if at all."

Her Uncle looked at Homer with great interest and only frowned.

"You seem to have a very nervous habit to have such a profession though, but if you are in the market to do such great work I understand why you would shake on such circumstances. It is a very hard profession to be perfect at. "Homer continued. He was acting more in an adult manner, which threw the girl's Uncle off.

The man only frowned.

"I have you know," Her Uncle Mike started somberly, "That I do deal with jewelry, but only through sales. I deal in high end markets and travel to cities to help my clients. What I do with them and how I choose my profession is my business! It's not of your concern anyways young man! Do you need anything else from me or are you quite through?"

Homer looked at the sturdy man and followed up.

"Who was that that man you were talking with outside?"

Uncle Mike glared at Homer and frowned.

"Just why the series of questions?" he asked the boy. "I thought you were here to find my nieces' doll. Not ask me 20 questions! I don't need to answer that and if you don't mind, I must bid you adue!"

"How did you know I was here to –"but Homer's words were cut off as the girls Uncle scurried away.

He left almost as fast as he came and very quietly as Homer looked on. Annabelle looked amazed as the man walked away.

"You got all that by looking at him?" she asked

"Not necessarily," Homer followed up, "When we came in I also noticed that luggage by the door. It reads Stalen Jewelry. But why would he come here? It makes no sense. Most people in his profession don't travel unless they are dealing in a market. I don't know if he is carrying jewelry but with those expensive materials, it can prove costly. They deal within units and bigger dealers and in dealerships. Many do not travel door to door! They keep in a steady market for safety purposes. Plus he's very light skinned. That makes sense for jewelers in show rooms, but not for a traveler.

Annabelle only frowned.

"Well, we will see if we can find Rala for your," Homer turned his attention to Maybelline smiling. "We just need more clues to follow upon."

"Do you need more clues?" the girl asked Homer smiling but he only shrugged.

"It will take more involved and we need to get back to the hotel." He told her, "We will keep in touch!"

They walked away from the girl and slowly went outside when Carrie stopped.

"Just how will we keep in touch!?" she asked Homer, "We leave the city tomorrow."

As they were near the walkway where they entered the house Homer stopped short of some bushes and then ducked behind them. The two girls looked at him bewildered but followed suit.

"Just what are we doing?" Annabelle asked the studious youth as he looked at her.

"There's something not quite right about her Uncle's story and if you noticed, that sedan is still here. Why?" Homer thought.

"Maybe to deal with the girl's Uncle?" Carrie told the boy. "After all, he was outside talking to him when we were coming up the walk. Maybe he is one of the clients?"

"Why would he be here in the first place? If her Uncle is indeed a jeweler he should not have anything of great value on his person. As I stated earlier, it would be unforeseeable due to its cost." Homer followed up. "And why is Mike not with him?"

They both looked at Homer, very curious by his statement.

"Well this does not help finding a lost doll!" Annabelle retorted. "If we were here to do this girl a favor why are we dealing with this?"

Before Homer could respond they noticed that her Uncle had come from the house but he did not go near the sedan, but to drop trash into cans that were outside on the property. The kids noticed that the bag he held in his hand were rather small.

"Seems normal!" Annabelle stated

Homer watched for a good 15 minutes not saying a word as both girls were curious by the scene. Nothing happened, but the sedan stayed in the same place. Not moving an inch.

"What the heck are we doing?!" Annabelle growled. "It's getting cold and dark! Jack is going to wonder where we went!"

"You guys still here?" came a voice from the corner. The three jumped but immediately noticed Maybelline smiling at them.

"Did you find Rala?" she asked.

"Not yet!" Homer hissed trying to shush the girl, "But we're about to!"

"About to?" Carrie asked.

Just then the tall stranger with the tuxedo and fedora came from the lonely sedan as he walked to the trash can that Mike had discarded the small bag.

Homer did not say another word and reacted quickly. Surprised Annabelle and Carrie followed.

"Hold it right there!" Homer yelled as he stranger jumped. "You have something of value and it belongs to us!"

The man clutched onto the bag and then ran back to the car. Annabelle had no clue what she was doing, but she soon followed after the stranger. With the commotion from the kids, Uncle Mike and Maybelline's mother had rushed from the house to see what was going on. They soon turned on the outside lights watching as Annabelle chased the man with the bag.

"What are you doing?" the Uncle roared.

"What's wrong?" The girl's mother asked as she watched. "That's only trash you wanted to throw out, Mike?"

The mother's attention was to her brother when he only made a cruel face.

Soon Annabelle tackled the stranger to the ground almost immediately as she was much faster than the older man. He grunted at the tackle as the bag flew from his hands. It fell to the ground and Rala sprung from it.

"My doll!" the girl roared as she ran for it, but her Uncle stopped her.

"That's not yours!" he told her immediately but he was soon interrupted by the girl's mother. She stared at him and quickly took the doll.

"Can I see it for a minute?" Homer asked her as the mother gave it to him. He slowly inspected it and then found a rip where the patches had been. When he opened it wider he revealed a small bag with colorful stones in it.

Everyone became surprised as he held them in what little sunlight they had left. Homer smiled proudly as he handed Maybelline back her doll.

Jack was now at the girl's house as she sat at the table cuddling with her prized possession. She was very happy that the three investigators had retrieved it for her. Jack was just happy to find his actors once more. When he came back to an empty hotel room, not knowing where they ended up. He was relieved when he got the call from Carrie telling him where they had been once they solved the case.

Maybelline's mother was smiling as she served them cookies and drinks. They were all grateful to her hospitality as Homer tied all the loose ends for them.

"The Uncle, well- your brother, I guess you could say was not a traveler at all" He told them. "Nor was he a jewelry salesman, really. Most jewelers don't travel door to door as he stated in his story. Distributors do most of the work in selling jewelry to businesses or people involved but that's mainly at shows or within companies. They are very limited to the value of jewelry, unless it was fake or casual stones. He also cleared that mystery up when I asked him about his hands. He was awfully nervous too, which makes him a very interesting case on the fact that he must not even share that profession anymore due to his nerves.

I totally understood it all when I noticed his luggage, or suitcase. Stalen Jewelers was a name of a distributor that went out of business over five years ago.

"Yes, "Maybelline' mother told them. "My brother worked for them then, but he never told me that the company went out of business. I never even thought for a moment that he was still with them."

"Probably why he was so nervous!" Homer continued. "He probably stole the jewelry before they went out of business. They probably went out of business due to his thievery because they lost so much and he disappeared. Hence him traveling.

"It's obvious he was still taking care of cutting and being a jeweler His demeanor said enough. I noticed he was talking to that man near the sedan. I thought nothing of it until we left the house and the car was still there. The stranger pretty much squealed on himself because he did not leave. Why stay there and draw attention to himself? Of course he did not want his precious stones to be gone. He had so much invested in it. Mike was probably talking to him to talk about how he would give him what he wanted without trying to draw attention.

"When we mentioned the doll, your brother got nervous and I guess he thought it meant nothing but he already made the deal with that stranger with the sedan. He already had a plan set and probably told the stranger before we arrived on how he would get the stones to him safely. He did not know that your daughter had hired us as detectives and when he seen us, it must of threw him off. He got the information from you of whom we were and when I pried him with all those questions he had no choice but to move swiftly and get the gains out to the guy in the sedan without being seen. I guess we stopped the deal before it went through. We are kids and he did not see us as a threat, so he did not think twice of the situation and when he thought we were gone, he carried on his plan."

"How did you know he had the doll?" Carrie asked.

"Like I said," Homer continued "He had a serious twitch and when I mentioned the doll, he couldn't stop shaking. I guess he was more than relieved when we left and discarded it promptly.

Maybelline continued to hug her doll Rala smiling.

"Thank you three investigators!" she told them. "I'm going to tell all my friends about you! No case too small!"

They all smiled.

Jack drove them back to the hotel as he watched them in the rearview mirror.

"I must say, I'm very impressed on how you solved that case Homer!" Jack said.

Homer smiled.

Maybelline thinks he's Jupiter!" Annabelle laughed as Homer frowned.

"What's so funny about that" he asked

"You and your father are nothing alike!"

He only glared as Carrie smiled.

"Thank God!" was all he said as they drove back to the hotel in silence.

The tour had ended very colorful and the kids made a huge impression on their audience. Maybelline indeed told all her friends on the great case of how the three kids found her doll and Jack even relayed on how great they were to Ashely. She thought that it was indeed entertaining she may use it for an upcoming show. She was very proud of the three investigators and what they did, not only for the show but for their fans as well. Ashley soon followed up with the producers on how the show was going and it seemed to succeed number sales. She had proven her talents to the media and the network itself.

She sat in her hotel room overlooking the article when a knock came to her door. She quickly turned and opened it as Jack greeted her with a greater smile.

"I see the news about your show!" He told her. "The network heads asked if I wouldn't mind managing them for the next few seasons. I really don't know what to say?"

Ashley only smiled.

"I am sure you told them yes!" she countered as he only looked at her but was interrupted by a noise behind them.

Jack turned around to see Mr. Norris standing at the doorway. Ashley held a greater smile and pushed Jack out of the way to hug her father. Skinny was grateful to see his daughter. Three months had passed and he never heard word from her.

"Well, I see that your show is a great hit!" He told his daughter smiling. "I'm surprised!"

"Daddy!" She growled as he laughed.

"Not you," He told her, "I guess it takes that Norris charm to make a critical flop to make it a success!"

She only sighed as he laughed.

"Well, what is next? He asked. "Are you coming back home? Is it over? Did you get what you wanted for your resume and I can have you back with me?"

"Well-

There was a look in her eyes that Skinny never saw before and he knew that it was determined that what his daughter wanted. He only sighed and smiled.

"So what are your plans?" he asked her.

"I like it here!" she told him smiling. "It's much quieter and the people are just as friendly. I think it's much better than living in Los Angeles or Beverly Hills. Even if they do have nice shopping there in Beverly Hills!"

"So I guess Rocky Beach is the place to be!" he told her frowning. "What about him?!"

He stared at Jack who only frowned and looked at the ground trying to avoid anything that may cause a riff between him and her father.

"I guess he's staying!" she told her father. "He is their manager, but don't worry daddy! I need to focus on my career and I will definitely do that with what I got. I am going to try to find a nice apartment here or something. I think it will go well. I will talk to Ms. Andrews. She seems to know more about the city than I do!"

Jack frowned but smiled humbly. He looked at Ashley.

"Well I'm staying!" he told them. "It's nice here and I can get a lot of greater experience from those around me! Besides the kids need me as their manager!"

Ashley looked at Jack, and then geared her vision toward her father as he only smiled. He then walked up to her and had her promise that she take care of herself and try to visit him as much as she could.

She promised and he only sighed.

"Just make sure you don't let the three investigators get the best of you like they did to me!" he told her.

They all laughed.


End file.
